An X-ray computed tomography apparatus includes a bed that slides a top. With the recent increase in imaging speed, an increase in the sliding speed of the top is required. The maximum sliding distance of the top is structurally limited. In order to slide the top at high speed within this limitation, the top must be rapidly accelerated.